Sick Natsuki
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki gets a cold. She wants to keep fighting crime, but Shizuru won't let her.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga took a few minutes longer than usual to get out of bed. She coughed several times in a row and realized that she had a cold. She said, "Darnit." Natsuki liked feeling like an epic, edgy hero, so being sick made her feel weaker than she wanted to.

Natsuki wondered what to do when Shizuru Fujino called. Natsuki was worried that Shizuru would be overprotective and obsess over trying to cure her, so she figured that she should try to seem less sick than she actually was. She called Shizuru while trying to prepare a decent sounding voice. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Natsuki tried to not sound too sick while saying, "I'm not bad."

Shizuru could tell that Natsuki's voice sounded a little ill, so she asked, "Are you sick?"

Natsuki considered telling Shizuru that she was feeling totally fine, but she didn't have the heart to lie to her. She said, "I have a small cold."

Shizuru nervously asked, "A cold? I better go to your house and take care of you."

Natsuki replied, "Please don't do that. I'm going to be okay."

Shizuru said, "Natsuki, you're the most precious thing in my life. That's why I have to protect you with the highest of care."

Natsuki sighed and replied, "You're always too good."

Shizuru said, "I'll be there super soon. I'll get you some medicine and everything else you need."

Natsuki replied, "Okay then." She got off the phone and sat down.

Natsuki's mom walked inside and said, "Hi Natsuki. How are ya?"

Natsuki replied, "I have a small cold. Shizuru's coming here to baby me." She paused and said, "Um, I mean take care of me."

The mom patted Natsuki on the head and said, "I know you don't like it when people act overprotective, but you're lucky to be dating somebody that puts so much effort into taking care of you. When I get sick, your dad tells me I got sick from spending too much money."

The dad walked in and asked, "Which type of boring stuff are you talking about this time?"

Natsuki answered, "I have a cold."

The dad thought about it and replied, "That is a pretty boring event. You probably got sick, because you've been buying a bunch of stuff you don't need."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and said, "Please spare me your usual lesson about the importance of money."

The dad grabbed a chair and sat down. He faced Natsuki and said, "One of the biggest problems with modern society is millennials, like you, who waste their money on garbage. I suggest only buying five things per month and those things should cost less than five dollars."

Natsuki asked, "How could I afford food and drinks with that type of budget?"

The dad said, "Hey, your stomach might starve, but your wallet won't."

The mom looked at the dad and asked, "Are you done giving our daughter mediocre advice?"

The dad said, "I think that I deserve money for that great advice." The mom reluctantly gave the dad five dollars. The dad said, "I deserve more money than that. You would be able to make better donations if you didn't waste money on petty things." Natsuki and her mom facepalmed.

A half hour later Shizuru arrived and knocked on the door. The mom opened the door. Shizuru said, "I'm so worried about Natsuki."

The mom calmly replied, "It's just a small cold that'll probably go away in a few days. However, she can always use all the support she can get, so go ahead."

The dad put down his newspaper and said, "Hold on. I believe that she deserves to pay me for visiting my house."

Shizuru replied, "No offense Mr. Kuga, but you have a greed problem." She started walking to Natsuki's bedroom.

The dad looked at the mom and said, "She owes me a few dollars for insulting me with that greed comment."

The mom replied, "Pointing out the obvious isn't an insult."

Natsuki was sitting on her bed while wearing purple pajama pants and a light purple t-shirt. Shizuru walked into Natsuki's bedroom and had a bag with her. She hugged Natsuki and said, "Hi honey."

Natsuki replied, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru said, "I'm sorry for taking so long to get here, but I had to go to the medicine store and get you some stuff." She gave Natsuki some cough syrup. Natsuki reluctantly drank it. She also gave Natsuki some cough drops, five get well cards, and a poem about the importance of resting.

Natsuki faced Shizuru and said, "You're being as adorable and sweet as ever, but I'm going to be okay."

Shizuru sat next to Natsuki and replied, "Well, I'm staying by your side. I don't care if I get sick, because the love sickness you gave me is the best thing in my life."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "Very well then." Natsuki turned on the TV. There was a news report about how Gonna Getcha had escaped from prison again and it was rumored that he had already started his latest bank robbing spree.

Natsuki said, "That maniac needs to be stopped." She stood up and said, "I trust the police when it comes to most criminals, but not when it comes to Gonna Getcha. I need to bring him down."

Shizuru gently pulled Natsuki back to her and replied, "You aren't going to leave the house and it's silly of you to think that you could."

Natsuki faced Shizuru and said, "But Gonna Getcha's on the loose. You know that he's one of the most dangerous criminals in the city."

Shizuru replied, "You're a wonderful hero, but you don't have the strength. You need to wait, until your sickness goes away."

Natsuki said, "But Gonna Getcha will finish robbing the bank in a few hours and it will take me a few days to get better."

Shizuru confidently replied, "The police can take care of him. If you went after him, you'd easily pass out from your sickness and he'd hurt you. You're the person I love the most, so I can't let you do this."

Natsuki said, "Please come on. I need to save the city."

Shizuru tried to think of something that would convince Natsuki not to go. She said, "If you respect and trust me, you won't go." Natsuki's love for Shizuru was too strong to try to leave. She and Shizuru sat on the bed and watched a few more hours of TV together.

Shizuru got out a tent and said, "I'm staying here tonight, so I can protect you and make sure you don't leave the house tonight."

Natsuki replied, "Okay then. Goodnight Shizuru."

Shizuru said, "I love you with the highest amount of love."

Natsuki replied, "I love you too." She and Shizuru kissed each other. Natsuki went into her bed and Shizuru went into her tent. They turned out the lights and closed their eyes.

Natsuki took a short nap. After the nap was over, Natsuki stood up and was considering leaving the house. She was worried about the police not being able to take care of Gonna Getcha. She went to her closet and got out some fresh clothes to change into. However, she had feelings of guilt about hurting Shizuru's feelings. She knew that Shizuru would be upset if she left the house and risked her life to stop Gonna Getcha. She was too sick and too loyal to Shizuru to leave the house. She turned on the TV to see the latest update on Gonna Getcha. She found out that the money was brought back to the banks, but Gonna Getcha was still on the loose. She whispered, "Justice is gonna get that old punk." Natsuki went into her bed and hoped that she could feel well enough to catch Gonna Getcha the next day.

The next morning Natsuki got up. She walked over to Shizuru's house and gently rubbed her hair to wake her up. Shizuru opened her eyes and said, "Good morning darling."

Natsuki replied, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru sternly asked, "Did you leave the bedroom last night?"

Natsuki answered, "I was tempted to, but I didn't. Gonna Getcha's still out there."

Shizuru replied, "And you're still sick, so you need to keep relaxing."

Natsuki hoped that she could talk Shizuru into letting her go. She said, "Fighting is actually great for getting better. It helps build up energy and it fights off all kinds of icky viruses."

Shizuru said, "You're quite the adorable fibber, but I'm not letting you leave."

Natsuki sighed and replied, "You care so much about me and my safety. You're probably the most loving, caring, and most wonderful person that I've ever met."

Shizuru blushed and responded, "You're quite the sweetheart." She gently hugged Natsuki.

A week later Gonna Getcha used some old dynamite to break open a bank vault. He said, "Dynamite and bank vaults are quite the duo." He grabbed some money and started fiddling around with it. He said, "The police won't be here for twenty minutes, so I have some time to goof around."

Natsuki faced him and replied, "You have no time left."

Gonna Getcha responded, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Natsuki said, "I was sick."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face while saying, "That means you probably don't have the energy to do anything to me."

Natsuki had a confident smile on her face while replying, "You're wrong about that. I've been preparing on how to stop you during the time I was sick." She was so full of passion and energy that it only took her a few minutes to stop Gonna Getcha. She walked to a nearby police car and handed Gonna Getcha to them.

Gonna Getcha looked at her and said, "I'm gonna get you next time."

Natsuki replied, "Yeah right."

Shizuru ran up to Natsuki and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Natsuki replied, "You taught me that there are certain times where I shouldn't fight dangerous criminals. You were the medicine that my sickness needed, but more importantly you were the cure for my lonely heart." Shizuru kissed Natsuki. Natsuki's heart felt healthier and stronger than ever thanks to the medicine of Shizuru's love.


End file.
